ItaDei Bubble Bath Bang
by Akatsuki's Kitten
Summary: Itachi x Deidara yaoi oneshot. Itachi's feeling terrible about the way Konoha and his brother now know him to be an evil monster of a man. Can the Uchiha's hot blonde roommate cheer him up? Just how much cheering up does Itachi really need? Warning: boyxboy love. Disclaimer: All I own are a couple Naruto plushies. Enjoy the smut!


**ItaDei Bubble Bath Bang!**

…

Still flushed in the face, with tear stains clearly visible, Itachi listened as the door to he and Deidara's room (Pein had wanted them to "learn to get along better" so they'd been rooming together for a week) burst open and slammed shut.

Could this day get any worse?

The Uchiha watched with red eyes (from crying rather than Sharigan) as Deidara stomped inside and plopped himself on the end of his bed. His blond ponytail bouncing as the bomber yanked off his shoes and tossed them to the corner of the room closest to the door. Deidara then huffed, flopping down on the bed and grumbling into the sheets about being underappreciated and abused by his Danna… something about his ass? He rolled onto his back, eyes closed, pouting.

"That's it, un!" He declared to the ceiling, "No sex for a week! And that's final, un! Then maybe next time my art won't be so "inferior" or whatever!"

Deidara beamed as though figuring out an ingenious plan, "What do you think, 'Tachi?"

He lolled his head off the edge of his bed to observe his roommate.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, looking away with false arrogance.

The blond gasped.

"'Tachi-chan!" Deidara frantically flung himself off his bed.

He pretty much tackled Itachi, throwing his arms around the shinobi's neck and stroking his hair. The bomber pulled away slightly to examine his roommate closer with panicked, cerulean eyes. Looking in those bright blue orbs reminded Itachi of the Uzumaki kid and how the rest of that village saw Itachi, filling himself with shame, guilt and self-loathing. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes again he squeezed them shut, letting Deidara pull the lean, taller shinobi's form forwards. Deidara sat in front of Itachi, letting the man rest his head on Deidara's shoulder as sob after painful sob raked through him, making his strong body shudder.

Deidara was absolutely shocked. He couldn't believe the infamous, dangerous, notorious Itachi Uchiha was using him as a shoulder to cry on- literally. None the less the blond was kind and knew what to do in this situation, figuring it'd be a way to deepen their bond (and then, after Pein had realised how close they'd grown he could move back in with Sasori). He stroked Itachi's hair and gently rubbed his back as the shaking subsided. Itachi clenched a fist full of Deidara's shirt when he realised he didn't even care about his pride anymore, letting himself blubber in front of someone else like this.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Itachi, head bent, clutching the back of his roommate's shirt as the blond calmed him down. The only sound was Itachi's hitching, uneven breath.

"You're the first person I've…" Itachi tried to say shakily, "cried in front of… for years..."

Deidara felt proud about this, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Really? Well, it's good to just let it out, un. Bottling it up makes everything seem worse."

The awkwardness between the two ninja's -the stress and pressure they felt around each other to appear stronger, and a more skilled shinobi with a greater purpose- seemed to ease away with the pain Itachi felt inside. The unspoken truth now was that they were friends. This new feeling of acceptance eased Itachi's pain, knowing now that even if he was seen as repulsive and evil, there would be at least one person who knew he was human too.

The Uchiha smiled.

"Deidara…" he began steadily, carefully selecting his words.

"Yeah, 'Tachi?" The blond asked, leaning back as his new friend pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you…"

"Don't worry, un." Deidara smiled, "It's none of my business. Still, if you're gonna act all depressed in our room then it's my business, so I'll cheer you up, un!"

Itachi's aching chest eased slightly. Though he couldn't tell Deidara the truth about missing his little brother nor could he explain why he did what he did. But he was pleased and quite surprised to hear the bomber actually seemed to care a little about him.

"Really? You don't mind..?"

"No!" Deidara grinned, "Of course not, un!"

"Um… Well…" Itachi wasn't sure where to begin now.

Deidara placed a hand gently on Itachi's shoulder.

"Tell you what; I'll give you one of my famous Deidara's super-awesome, stress-busting, citrus-scented, treatments!" His eyes were bright with excitement at the idea. "You can relax and forget all about it, un!"

Itachi quirked his lip up slightly, "Fine, but you better not dribble on me."

The bomber stuck his tongue out (the one on his face), "Now, take off your clothes."

"What?" Itachi flinched away a little bit, leaning back on the bed.

Deidara giggled at the look of surprise on Itachi's pretty face. He couldn't help but get excited at the thought of watching that face in different circumstances. He was curious about how sexy the prodigy would look whilst revelling in naughty sensations. The bomber frowned slightly at where this thought was headed, _God, I'm such a perv, un._

"Hey, w-why do you want me to take my clothes off?" Itachi demanded, a light blush colouring his pale cheeks.

The way Itachi had pushed himself backwards left his legs open, propping his body up with his arms behind him. The blond crawled over to him like a cat, before placing both hands on both Itachi's knees.

"Calm down, 'Tachi-chan," he purred, sliding his hands down the vulnerably-positioned ninja's thighs. "I'm just gonna give you a nice bubble bath, massage, do you hair and nails and stuff, un…"

"And "Stuff"…?" Itachi pressed, eyeing the hands on his knees.

Deidara just winked, sliding his fingers along the Uchiha's thighs, over his hips and slipping his hands under the other's shirt. Itachi warily let the blond sit atop him whilst pulling the dark material from over his head. When he pulled it loose of his arms their faces came dangerously close.

Deidara grinned and kissed the tip of Itachi's nose sweetly.

His eyes widened.

_This guy…_ the Uchiha watched in disbelief as the bomber wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist and ran his fingers through long black hair, gently pulling it free from the ponytail._ He'd seen me fight, so why wasn't he scared? How could he be this fearless? Was he crazy?_

"Ok," Deidara sat up innocently, "'Cause you look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown I figure you should take off the rest yourself. Meet the in the bathroom _A.S.A.P, _un."

And with that the blond hopped off the gobsmacked weasel and skipped quickly to their bathroom.

Itachi listened anxiously to the sounds of cupboard doors opening and closing, bottles being moved and water gushing. Slowly Itachi pulled off his trousers and pants, feeling very exposed, awkward and stupid he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ready, un?" Deidara pulled open the door and smiled, gripping the other ninja's wrist and pulling him inside. He closed the door behind them.

"Ok…" Deidara stepped back on the tile floor and looked the man before him up and down.

"Subtle." Itachi muttered.

Deidara laughed, "Not bad, not bad, un. Hey, I always wondered- can you see through people's clothes using Sharingan?"

Itachi cracked a smile, rolling his eyes.

"Well can you?" Deidara pressed, squirting some bubble bath into the steamy stream of hot water pouring from the taps.

"It depends." Itachi teased.

"On what, un?"

"Whether you really _want_ to or not." And with that Itachi curled his lip as he regarded Deidara's clothed body with exaggerated disgust.

"Hey!" The blond went to slap him with a wet flannel. (But, obviously, Itachi dodged it.) "I'll have you know my naked body is a work of art, un!"

Itachi rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, isn't that a bit hot?" Itachi nodded towards the tub.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I like a bit of pain with my pleasure." Deidara winked.

"Uh…" the other ninja cleared his throat. "But-"

"Ok, if you want, Princess, I'll put in some cold, un."

He did so, watching happily as the fluffy, fruit-scented bubbles built up in a thick layer over the surface of the water.

"Now, in you get!" Deidara gestured, turning off the taps.

Itachi, still finding the entire situation unbelievable, dipped his toe into the water. Deidara snorted so Itachi shot him a glare before sliding in all the way.

It was nice, very warm but not so much that he'd boil. The weasel began urging the bubbles to cover his more private areas. Itachi looked back at Deidara from the huge tub, watching as he turned his back to the Uchiha and tapped a finger over several coloured bottles. He picked up three and placed them down next to the bath.

"Is the water ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"That's right you should be grateful, un!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"First you beat me in front of everyone and now I'm using my uber-expensive luxury lotions and potions on you, un." Deidara ranted before sighing dramatically, running a hand through his long fringe. "It's hard being a generous, caring, saint-like friend…"

Itachi sank deeper into the bubbles, grateful for the cover they provided.

"Cool story, bro," he teased.

Deidara turned his head in a huff only to have the Uchiha blow bubbles in his face.

"Oi!" The bomber made a shadow clone jutsu hand sign, surprising the Uchiha.

"Hey, hold on-" Itachi put his hands up in defence, bubbly water sloshing over the tile floor. The man was now standing naked before two fully clothed Deidaras, pressing himself against the wall awkwardly.

Two blonde's simply grinned at his panicked expression. The original, showing no sign of violent intent, handing his duplicate assistant a bottle with roses printed on it.

"Well you sure get scared easy, huh?" one Deidara chuckled as he made his way over to the startled male.

"Hn," Itachi slid back into the bubbles, a hint of a blush gracing his cheeks. "I simply know how violent and temperamental you are."

The clone pouted as he eased the Uchiha's shoulders down into the water, the back of his head also sinking. Black soft locks floated through the water; a slowly shifting frame around Itachi's handsome face. Black eyes observed quietly, carefully as the blond reached back for his twin to hand him a selection of packets. After examining them he passing all but one -the one decorated with roses.

"Now, which do you prefer the smell of…" The blond facing away began whilst eyeing the other in the mirror. "Pears, raspberries, cherries-"

"Cherries." Itachi answered instantly, knowing he wouldn't list anything more appealing to him.

The Deidara hovering over whilst ripping open the packet in his hands grinned, "Well this is my favourite kind of bomb, un."

He dropped it into the water and listened contentedly to the familiar sound he associated with soothing and relaxation. Turning to gently pour some warm water over Itachi's head he was amused to see the man looking so fascinated by the fizzing pink ball at his feet. They watched it together as the bath bomb steadily dissolved, filling the steamy room with another pleasant, fruity scent. Meanwhile Deidara slid a comb through the ebony hair before him. The water turned cherry-coloured.

Deidara started humming to fill the calm, companionable silence they had settled into.

He squirted a generous amount of sweet-smelling shampoo into his hands -making sure the mouths were closed first, that had _not_ been cool- and began gently easing it into the Uchiha's thick, wet locks. His fingers worked magic on the taller shinobi's head, massaging whilst cleaning. Soothing away his troubles and clearing his mind.

…..

After half an hour Itachi had relaxed as the blonde washed and conditioned his hair, humming various pleasant tunes.

"Close your eyes, un," the clone forewarned him.

The Uchiha obliged and felt soothing, warm water wash over his head and back.

He sighed contentedly, "Thank you, Deidara…"

"You're welcome. But we're not done just yet, un." he murmured.

The blonde behind him wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's smooth, bare chest and tweaked his nipples before rolling one of the buds in one hand as the other opened its hand-mouth a began licking and chewing the sensitive, hardened skin, earning a low growl from his saviour. The Uchiha let his head fall back on the man behind him, resting his wet hair on the original Deidara's shoulder.

The clone turned away from the sink he had been at and leaned down to teasingly stroke a finger along Itachi's throat. The man arched his neck accordingly, giving the blonde plenty of access which Deidara's clone made use of; gently brushing their lips together.

Instinctively Itachi lifted his arms to hold the blond in place but froze in mid-movement when Deidara started to pull away. His pale arms fell back into the water. Itachi opened his eyes- trying to remember when they closed- and suddenly saw the clone was now naked. The clothes he had been wearing were crumpled around his ankles.

Red eyes feasted on the perfect, exposed flesh. His skin looked so smooth, sun-kissed and flawless. As Itachi appreciated the beautifully toned body presented to him felt his gaze drift closer to Deidara's hardened manhood, making a mental note of how he was bigger than his roommate, as expected. Suddenly he realised how aroused the blond had made him now, though safely hidden under the cover of the bubbles.

The clone Deidara searched Itachi's eyes for a moment before leaning in again and kissing him deeper. There was no battle for dominance. Itachi's soft, full lips met his talented roommate's with eagerness and curiosity. Their tongues met and Itachi couldn't help moaning as, during the kiss, the clone slid into the bath with him. He knelt with his legs either side of Itachi's hips. The Uchiha bent his knees providing support for the clone's position as they rested against the blonde's back like the back of a chair.

The clone gripped either side of the bath and rocked forwards, grinding their hardened lengths together meanwhile continuing to explore the other's mouth. Itachi moaned into the kiss, holding the blond close with his fingers locked in the other's silky blond hair.

_Damn hot, un!_ The original blond thought as he watched the scene before him as he sat behind Itachi on the edge of the bathtub, looking forward to dispelling the clone and gaining those memories for himself.

Despite Itachi's blatant desire for more the clone kept doing what he was doing, rolling his hips at a gentle pace. Deidara himself was now smirking and lathering his hands with a fancy, fruity body wash. His skilled hands began working the Uchiha's body, sensually massaging the plum-coloured goo into his shoulders, back and torso, rubbing and teasing with his fingers till it turned to bubbles.

Itachi shuddered lightly and grunted, pulling the clone's hair -to force him backwards- and gasping for air. The blonds both grinned and Itachi quickly leaned back in again, meeting the clone's lips with force- Deidara might be more experienced and skilled but _he_ was definitely the dominant male, dammit…

Deidara joined his clone, tweaking and rolling Itachi's firm nipples in his fingers whilst lightly nibbling and licking at the Uchiha's left ear. He then travelled down; licking and smothering the sweet spot below his ear whilst continuing to work the sensitive area on his chest with his hands. It was so good for Itachi… He felt strangely at ease with the intoxicating pleasure. These were sensations of warmth, kindness, acceptance and love.

Deidara's clone took one last long taste of Itachi's mouth before kissing him hard on the lips and pulling away. Itachi gazed up at him, pleading eyes heavy with lust. The clone smiled softly at Itachi's flushed face. He gently lifted his chin, brushing a thumb over Itachi's wet cheek. The blond leaned across thrusting up harder than usual making Itachi moan. Deidara murmured "Ssh" and kissed his neck, pulling a flannel from the warm water and rinse the bubbles off Itachi's lean body. His clone pulled himself back with a towel in his hand and continued his previous rhythm as he dried the Uchiha's face.

Itachi had learnt a new meaning to the word spoilt today.

The clone winked at him as he continued to grind their bodies together, water and fluffy bubbles sloshing gently with the erotic, grinding movements. He then squeezed some green-grey mud onto his fingers, explaining that it was a special kind of mud spas used for exfoliating and moisturising skin.

"Plus-_uh_-it smells nice…_un_…" The bomber's clone gasped out, beginning to paint Itachi's face. Itachi tried to stay as still as possible whilst the original Deidara pulled his hair out of his face in his trademark ponytail. The mask was done and had started to set whilst Deidara was drying and now moisturising Itachi's back and shoulders as the clone used body wash on the rest of the Uchiha's skin.

The blond got down on his hands and knees in front of his roommate in the bath. He squirted a handful of body wash out and rubbed it into Itachi's left leg and butt cheek and used the other gooey hand to slowly jerk off his friend. Itachi started breathing shallow and fast, watching with half-lidded eyes as his hot breath mingled with the steam in the air.

"Having fun, un?" Deidara murmured in his ear as he massaged the moisturiser into Itachi's shoulders.

"Y-Yes…" he shuddered as the other man's hand sped up. "Deidara… Can I…_ahh_…"

Both blonds looked at him with interest as his cheeks flushed darker. The clone rinsed his hand in the water and began deep-throating Itachi with his palm-mouth, enjoying how the Uchiha struggled to speak because of this.

"D-do you…_aah_… w-w-want me to…_haah_- do anything for y-you...?" Itachi had his eyes squeezed shut but peaked as the two Deidara's glanced at each other and nodded evilly.

The Deidara behind Itachi gripped his shoulders gently and eased him forwards as the clone swivelled in the bath under Itachi, soaking his hair. Itachi was now on his hands and knees above the blond and facing his arousal. Knowing what to do, Itachi moved his head down to swallow as much as he could.

The Uchiha was aware and careful of the hardening mask on his face as he eased his head up and then down whilst swirling his tongue over Deidara's rigid and sensitive flesh. The clone grunted his approval from under the sexy man and mewled as the Uchiha sped up. The bliss-filled clone rocked his slender hips gently into Itachi's hot mouth whilst the original Deidara started generously squirting some of his sweetly scented cleansing/moisturising body wash into the waiting hands of his clone. The clone gripped Itachi's firm, smooth ass with his slimy hands, roughly massaging the silky wet skin whilst lathering it in the bubbly liquid.

The clone then began to pull Itachi's lower half downwards. He opened his mouth, eyes sparkling, and hungrily licked Itachi's length, swirling his practised tongue hard over the tip before taking the entirety of it into his mouth, sucking with varying pressures. Itachi's body quaked with pleasure above the clone. He moaned around his hard cock, making Deidara hum in pleasure with him. Deidara was determined to have the Uchiha reach his limit first, so the blond arched his back and bobbed his head faster between Itachi's sexy, bent legs- using his hold on the man's rear to do so. Deidara hummed with more intensity and sucked harder, feeling the Uchiha's milky, wet thighs quiver either side of his head.

Itachi might have a brilliant mind but this was too much, even for him. He could just about focus on pleasuring his blond friend _before_ Deidara started to get serious, but now..? Now all Itachi could think about was leaning back, knotting his hands in that beautiful blond hair and fucking Deidara's face- which he could have done if he hadn't asked to give his friend a little pleasure too.

_Damn! _

Itachi's body shook violently and then arched, releasing Deidara from his mouth and letting out a breathy moan that echoed around the steamy bathroom and went straight to both blonde's groins. As if the deep throating hadn't been enough already the original Deidara had decided to rinse off Itachi's perfect, marble ass with a warm wet cloth. The clone had then moved one hand to the sensitive inside of Itachi's right thigh for support whilst using his left palm mouth to experimentally lick and then explore Itachi's crease. The weasel groaned and resumed pleasuring his roommate with his mouth.

Deidara's tongue lapped hungrily at the Uchiha's tight inner walls, making Itachi pant in between the bobs of his head. His friend then retracted his palm's tongue, receiving a whine from Itachi, before replacing it with a single, slender finger. Itachi gasped around Deidara at the sudden intrusion, making the bomber grin, before gripping the blonde's thighs with determination and swallowed faster.

The long digit wriggled around a little experimentally before the clone pushed it in deeper, directly jabbing Itachi's prostate by chance. Itachi almost collapsed onto Deidara in ecstasy. He saw white behind his eyelids and moaned loudly around the blonde's leaking manhood.

Deidara himself chuckled. The clone smirked slightly around Itachi's throbbing cock, thrusting his finger harder and deeper into the sensitive bundle of nerves and sped up his deep-throating to match the rhythm. Itachi was shaking all over, breathless with pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut as he desperately tried to return the favour, but it was such an effort. The sexy blond had pleasure searing through Itachi's veins and coursing through his body, leaving him as a needy, shaking man, unbearably close to his limit and almost unable to support himself.

The original Deidara grinned at the image before turning to the sink and tearing open a spa product packet, turning the hot water tap on for little more than a mouthful of water and squirting more pink-coloured liquid into the basin. Deidara then added the spa's cream and mixed the concoction with his hands as he listened to the moans and gasps behind him- mainly coming from Itachi. He smirked but forced himself to focus. The palms began to work their magic fusing tiny bombs and chakra into the cocktail. The Iwa nin then turned to face the couple in the bath, trying hard not to drool at the erotic scene.

Such delicious toned bodies, strong and wet and quivering, rocking hips, Itachi's pretty face, flushed and flustered under his cracked mask, the little jolt he gave when the blond jabbed his sensitive ass, both men moaning and writhing together in the waves of pleasure… Beautiful. Deidara smiled, he had always said art was a bang.

He shuddered lightly, feeling his pants get a little too tight all of a sudden.

"You're doing well, 'Tachi, un!" Deidara praised, moving towards the pale man.

In response he moaned louder around his mouthful. Deidara chuckled, the effort he was putting in clearly displayed on Itachi's expression and scrunched up eyes. He had blatantly forgotten the white exfoliator Deidara's clone had fixed; the hardened mask crumbling away in many places. Itachi let the blonde's cock spring from his lips so he could gasp a breath quickly before letting out a particularly loud moan and suck in another strained breath between his gritted teeth.

He proceeded to take the clone into his mouth once more. Deidara mentally commended his shadow clone's dedication; the blond was really giving Itachi hell… Or heaven. Either way, it was an impressive effort.

Deidara moved without having to look, his cobalt eyes glued to the hot gay ninja sex. Well, really, who could look away? He grinned hungrily whilst pulling the plug and draining most of the water away. There was still a light slosh as the couple moved, but little enough for Deidara to get to work.

He cupped his hands full of the chakra-infused cream from the sink and then climbed into the bath behind Itachi to lather the ninja's pale legs. He coated the entirety of the Uchiha's carves, then further up to his thighs and finally his ass. Deidara carefully creamed Itachi's crease. The Uchiha himself was hardly aware of the sticky substance layered over his skin.

He was too busy seeing stars and groaning in pleasure. So close; Itachi was holding on by willpower alone- but this was it. In the next few seconds it would be too much. The Deidara clone continued, knowing just how close he was to literally tasting victory. With this dirty thought in mind he pressed into the Konoha shinobi harder still, swirling his tongue one last time before curving the hot wet muscle around the underside of Itachi's cock. He swallowed hard, sucked harder and forced his head up and down faster than ever before. Above him Itachi let out a choked whimper, feeling the pressure in his lower stomach build and clench unbearably with each movement the blonde made. Like a coil he could feel his release twisting and tightening, closer and closer to snapping. As a signal the brunette moaned louder and more desperately, sending vibrations through the pulsating dick in his mouth.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore.

He lost it.

Panting like he had been sprinting for miles he lifted his head from the blonde's groin and moaned, pumping the man fiercely with his right hand, he pressed his left forearm against the bath to keep him up. The Uchiha lapped Deidara's tip between breaths whilst thrusting up for more of that beautiful feeling his friend was giving the sweet spot within him, and then thrusting down deeper and harder into that sinfully good mouth. Itachi managed to keep this up for a blissful couple of seconds, Deidara's clone eagerly accepting his challenge. The clone felt Itachi reach the back of his throat with his demanding manhood and retorted by sucking and swallowing harder whilst humming over the throbbing cock. The bomber met each of Itachi's up-thrusts with a cruelly pleasurable finger, aiming for that precious bundle of nerves and striking dead on as he allowed his face to be furiously fucked. The young prodigy was sure that had that been anybody else they would've been choked and exhausted by now.

Itachi grunted and let out one last moan, rocking his hips forward and allowing Deidara to swallow him once more as the coil inside him snapped. The Uchiha cried out, defeated. Itachi thrust himself down into the moist heat of Deidara's throat and came. His legs shuddered with the intensity of his release, head snapping back, mouth open to let out a long moan. The blond gulped down the whole load, gratefully licking his lips and proceeding to clean Itachi off with the same tongue, retracting his finger from the Uchiha to help him ride out his orgasm with the mouthed palm. As the tongue on Deidara's hand wrapped around his over-sensitive cock Itachi rode the hand whilst refocusing on the quivering penis just below his lips. Itachi gripped it firm with one hand and took what he could into his mouth- a pitiful amount considering what Deidara could manage. He pumped everything he couldn't swallow.

"_Oh_, damn I can't take m-much _more_ of this…_uun_…" the clone groaned.

Itachi was slightly annoyed Deidara was still able to speak, when the blond worked his body Itachi could hardly _think_…

"And h-h-he's still hard, _uuunn_…" Deidara two continued to whine.

Deidara one whistled low and raised his eyebrows. "That's what you call a prodigy, un."

Itachi pulled his lips from Deidara's groin to pout at the original; "Don't mock me, Blondie."

The Uchiha began pumping faster and harder, licking and sucking the cockhead by his soft lips. The blonde's hips started bucking upwards of their own accord.

"Aah, ah, haah, ah," The bomber cried and shook under Itachi's gorgeous, naked body. He ran his mouthed hands over the smooth flesh of his torso in admiration and praise.

"Ah, aaah!" He writhed and moaned under Itachi, slowly beginning to pump his friend's "prodigy penis" with both hands, and both of their tongues.

Itachi sucked hard on the blonde's tip, humming, his tongue working its sweet way into Deidara's slit. The Uchiha sped up his hand and grunted at the pleasure that continued to assault his body and nervous system. He'd sure sleep easy tonight…

"_Gah!_ C-can't- _can't!_ _Aaaah!_ C-_cuming_, uun! _Aaahh!_" Deidara cried helplessly.

He thrust up one last time, his leg muscles clenching and body arching off the bath. Itachi tried his best to swallow the bomber's load but there was too much. He gulped down what he could but felt some of the sticky surge trickle along his full lips.

The clone gasped and exploded into a white poof of smoke, leaving Itachi alone in the bathroom with the original Deidara.

The pair looked at each other hungrily. Itachi licked his lips clean, dark eyes continuing to burn into the blonde's. Deidara's cheeks darkened slightly. Then, as Itachi swallowed, the clone's experience returned to Deidara as a memory, arousing the younger man further.

Itachi smirked, "Having fun?"

Deidara grinned back at him, enjoying the taunts. "Not as much as you seemed to, un. In fact, I haven't really had much fun yet myself."

Itachi went to stand and noticed the white paste-like substance covering his legs and ass crease. He looked to Deidara for an answer.

The blonde made a hand sign.

"_Katsu!_"

Itachi's eyes widened and he paled, waiting for an explosion he never felt. After a second he snapped his eyes open, noticing a slight heat around his legs where the now liquidised paste was sliding off his legs. The smell of flowery incense filled the steamy room.

"It's just my hair-removal jutsu, un!" Deidara bumped his glaring friend with an elbow and removed his shirt. "C'mon, you should have a little more faith in me now…"

Itachi sighed. He went to face palm but found his hand made contact with more mud. He'd forgotten about the mask… he looked back up to see the real Deidara wearing nothing but the tie in his hair. He wandered closer, stepping into the bath and reaching past an expectant Uchiha to grab the shower head held against the wall.

"Let's clean you up, un…" Deidara turned on the warm water, feeling it rinse their bodies nicely. "Then," he leaned in and smeared some of what remained of the mask from under Itachi's eye. He used the proximity to brush their bodies together. Itachi shuddered slightly, scared that Deidara might work his wonderfully dark magic on him whilst standing… Itachi's legs would give out, he knew it.

Deidara pulled away and stared up into the dark depths of the Uchiha's eyes.

"You can get me back for scaring you, un."

He winked, smearing the rest of the mask away with his hands. He pressed his lips to Itachi's quickly before dropping to his knees. The brunette cursed under his breath as his bathing companion licked Itachi's hard cock base to tip whilst grabbing the forgotten flannel and removing the cream from Itachi's legs and rear himself. Itachi groaned as Deidara took him into his mouth and swallowed him down again, still rubbing Itachi's legs. The Uchiha let out a guttural moan at the waves of pleasure consuming his body as he was washed clean by the warm water. The blonde hummed in praise and Itachi watched as his cock was consumed by the generous male- who looked up at the same time to catch the sharingan wielder in his cerulean stare. Itachi felt his breath come on short gasps and his hips rock of their own free will.

"You just won't give me a break, huh…" Itachi murmured, petting the young bomber's golden head. Deidara gave him a quick wink before sucking harder, using his tongue to massage the hard, heated length. Itachi's own head fell back with a pleasured moan as he locked his fingers tight in the bomber's wet, blonde hair. Warm water cascaded over his face and down his neck. Deidara released the Uchiha from his hot, talented mouth and let one palm mouth deep throat the weasel instead. He refocused on cleaning off Itachi's legs with one hand as he replied.

"Sorry, would you like me to stop, un?" he asked innocently, big blue eyes gazing up at him in an adorable, questioning manner. The blond chewed his lower lip cutely to add to the affect.

Itachi glanced down at his friend and chuckled.

"You're such a tease…"

Deidara broke into a proud little smirk at the comment.

"You know you love it, un."

He brought his mouth back to the Uchiha's cock, removing his palm and grabbing the brunette's thighs, helping him to stay upright and stop the Uchiha grinding forwards. Deidara made a show of eyeing the superior's erection with a dark, hungry gaze. Calculating. He then moved forward and lightly licked the tip as if experimenting with something new. If it weren't so hot Itachi would have smirked. Deidara then slowly pressed his heavenly tongue against the heated, needy flesh at the base of Itachi's cock, slowly sliding the pink, wet muscle along the underside, sending surges of pleasure sparking and tingling through his body and down his legs. His knees wobbled. The blonde hummed happily as he finally reached the tip, swirling his tongue over it, grazing into the weeping slit before taking the whole shaft into his mouth. He sucked hard and long, making delicious patterns against the skin. Itachi groaned, feeling as though he was melting.

All too soon Deidara let him go again; with a harsh last suck he pulled his head away. The bomber teasingly pressed his lips to the head and squeezed Itachi's thighs cheekily before pulling himself upright. He was now face to face with a very hard Itachi Uchiha, a man you teased at your own risk. That risk would be a large one. Deidara gulped as those dark eyes swam with lust and bore into his own, slightly fearful- but mostly excited- ones.

The Uchiha grabbed the blonde and pressed him against the cold bathroom wall, kissing him roughly. Itachi pressed his hand against the blonde's own erection and let the lust-crazed man thrust into the tight grip as Itachi ground the cockhead with his thumb. Deidara moaned into the kiss, due to its intensity, but pushed him back. He felt a clench in his stomach and, though his body was crying out for release, the blonde's pride wouldn't allow himself to climax that quickly and easily. Itachi stepped away slightly, freeing his friend. Deidara eyed him hungrily and panted slightly.

"Ya big meanie, un!" Deidara poked him in the chest. "That wall's cold!"

"Sorry." Itachi said softly, watching as his friend shivered despite the warm water still raining down on their bodies. Deidara grinned and poked his nose.

"You're forgiven, u-"

Itachi caught his wrist and span them. This time he was up against the cool tiles. Deidara grinned and kissed him hard, having their tongues battle; not for dominance- just for fun. Itachi's skilful hand crept between his thighs again, fisting his cock harshly. Just the Deidara liked it. The bomber growled into the other's mouth, forgetting his humanity and pressing his palms against the brunette's chest for support as he licked along Itachi's sharp, white teeth and chewed the older man's lip lightly, earning a groan. Deidara proceeded to begin all out humping the Uchiha's grasp. He broke the kiss for air, gasping as Itachi pressed his lips to the blonde's beautiful, sun-kissed skin. Panting in between his words Deidara told him not to leave a mark- Sasori would hate that.

It was a rush being with the mysterious Uchiha after all this time of hardly speaking. And now they were having sex. Deidara grinned; Sasori did say he had that effect on people.

Deidara pulled away from the sexy man and shut off the water. Itachi watched him with a frown as the blonde grabbed his hand and helped him out of the bath.

"I'm still not done with your treatment, un." He winked resulting in Itachi feeling more curiosity and excitement at his roommate's words.

….

Itachi was sat in the armchair, now dried but still naked…

And in heaven.

Deidara had formed three new clones and had covered his fingers in moisturiser. He was massaging the Uchiha's shoulders, back and the nape of his neck. He knew he was a good masseuse from the contented sigh he had received before his clone's had even gotten started on the weasel.

But now they were well into their work. Two had already finished painting Itachi's toe nails whilst the other had dried, brushed and straightened the Uchiha's hair. Now one had each of Itachi's hands and was painting his nails. The other had both hands gripping the weasel's bare thighs and holding them open; palm-mouth's licking and nipping the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The blonde's actual mouth –the one on his face- had resumed the cock-sucking session Itachi had enjoyed earlier.

Itachi blushed furiously and moaned as his hips bucked of their own accord into the wet cavern of Deidara's mouth and throat. Deidara himself leaned closer to the Uchiha, standing behind the man's chair and rubbing moisturiser into his shoulders, back and chest. He pressed his lips and then tongue to Itachi's sweet spot bellow the jaw and murmured naughty compliments in his ear. The clones at his hands blew on his nails, finally done. Deidara nodded at them and they exploded into puffs of smoke.

Itachi hardly noticed. He was too focused on the blonde behind him now teasing his nipples and sucking on the sensitive parts of his neck, and the Deidara between his legs. This man was a _God_.

His painted toes curled in pleasure at feeling Deidara swallow his cock again and make a humming sound as he pumped the base. Itachi brought his hands up, noticing the nail varnish had dried, and gripped the blonde's hair. He pulled the Iwa ninja down harder, moaning as he obliged and let the male's organ pulsate deeper down his throat. He bent over the Uchiha further and bobbed his head faster, still humming and letting his tongue tease the base as his palm-mouth licked tentatively at Itachi's balls.

"Are you ready to make me feel good, Itachi-chan, un?" The real Deidara murmured playfully. "I wanna feel you hard inside me. I want you to make me sore. Please, will you make me feel good, 'Tachi-chan, un?"

Itachi tried to respond but the blonde between his legs felt too good. He groaned, pushing the clone's head down faster, and roughly fucking his face.

"If you cum now, 'Tachi…" Deidara whispered in his ear, nibbling and licking it a little, "…Will you have what it takes to pound me into the mattress, un? I really want you to take me soon, Itachi-chan."

Itachi let his head roll back. Deidara caught his lustful eyes and smirked.

He leaned over the back of the chair and kissed the Uchiha sweetly on the lips. Itachi deepened the kiss hungrily; one hand forcing the clone to continue its work on his engorged erection as he thrust his hips up eagerly into the hot, wet cavern of Deidara's mouth, and the other tangled in Deidara's hair so their tongues could play.

He broke the kiss as he felt his climax catching up to him. He pulled the clone off his cock by the hair and stood up.

"I'll be taking you now."

Itachi advanced on the surprised and suddenly shy-looking blonde. He glanced behind the approaching Uchiha and made a hand sign to dispel the clone. Itachi kept walking forwards and Deidara took a couple of steps back, knowing he was headed for the bed. The back of his legs touched the soft material of the covers and he gasped as Itachi grabbed the little actor's wrist and forced him into a deep kiss. Itachi let their erections grind up against each other and felt Deidara moan helplessly into his mouth.

He shoved the blonde backwards, leaving him sprawled naked, blushing and very turned on atop the covers. Itachi grabbed the moisturiser and squirted some over his cock and palm. He pumped his pulsating shaft and watched Deidara squirm in expectation, letting his palm-mouths tease his own nipples and cock as he waited. Itachi moaned at the sexy scene, feeling his dick twitch and frowned; at this rate the Uchiha would blow his load way too early. He had to calm down, but how? Deidara, the sexiest uke in the history of the world, was masturbating on _his_ bed whilst looking at _him_ expectantly... with those beautiful blue eyes. Itachi growled, and crawled over to the blonde, greasing up a finger and sliding it into the sensitive shinobi.

Itachi eased a second finger into the squirming blonde, remembering that the blonde had asked him to guess how many people he'd been with- hinting that he'd been a bit of a slut. His ass didn't show it though. You'd think Deidara was a virgin the way his tight entrance squeezed your fingers as you stretched and prepared him for the penetration. Itachi slid in a third, not hearing any complaints from Deidara but feeling his tight inner walls clamp like that was really worrying him. Wouldn't this hurt? It could even hurt Itachi; if he was the boy was this tight already would he crush the seme's cock to dust when he came?

Itachi knew he was being stupid; it would just feel incredible. He spread the blonde's legs wider, finger-fucking that tight hole more thoroughly in search of-

"_Aaah!_ _There,_ I-Itachi," Deidara cried out and fisted the sheet, arching his back off the mattress and falling back down as Itachi pushed his fingers roughly into the young blonde's prostate again, "_THERE!_"

Itachi groaned at the sight, fingering the nerves a couple more times before pulling his fingers out. Deidara whined at this, watching with fearful yet hungry, half-lidded cobalt-coloured eyes. His face was flushed and his gorgeous body was heaving as he panted beneath the Uchiha. Itachi knew what it felt like to be in Deidara's situation and grinned at the delicious sight and feeling he received for being seme. Knowing he had the power to put Deidara in a state of utter helpless need for release like that made Itachi a bit smug- especially after the way said blonde had been teasing him for the past hour or so.

"Ready, Dei-chan?" the Uchiha checked, sliding his eager hand up and down the blonde's sides. His skin was so soft and warm.

The bomber nodded eagerly, raising his ass off the bed slightly so Itachi had easier access. The weasel smirked evilly and pushed into the blonde slowly.

He carefully examined the uke's face, watching for any signs of discomfort. He just looked like he loved it; face blushing, mouth open slightly, eyes squeezed shut. Itachi was now halfway sheathed into Deidara, struggling to push in much further; the blonde was too tight- it was incredible.

"I-if you'r-re going-g slow for m-my sake, don't w-worry, un," Deidara panted, his hair fanned out around his pretty face and over the sheets as he stared Itachi in the eyes, teasingly. "S-S-Sasori no D-Danna is _w-way_ bigger than y-you, un."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

_Challenge accepted,_ he thought to himself and forced his manhood all the way in with one rough thrust. Deidara cried out in pleasured surprise, not expecting such a reaction form the Uchiha who normally demonstrated such perfect self-control. Itachi groaned at how hot and tight the blonde was, his rash pounding into the artist's hole making his shaft throb and the intensity and friction. Deidara cried out as Itachi took hold of his cock and pumped him fast, in time with his thrusts, his other hand pinning both Deidara's wrists above his blonde head.

_Damn, at this rate I'm gonna cum way too soon._ Itachi thought in panic, but he couldn't stop or even slow his rhythm; the feeling was too sweet and good. He groaned, pondering how to slow his ever-nearing climax. The genius Uchiha couldn't think of anything, still furiously ploughing into the blonde's gorgeous ass. Itachi shuddered violently, almost collapsing on the blonde, as he just about held back his release and continued to vigorously fuck the bomber as an idea sprung to mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and pictured that man he and Kisame met in Konoha; Gai.

That did the trick.

Itachi was certain he would have gone limp inside the squirming blonde if it weren't for Deidara's orgasmic pants, cries and mewls spurring him on to go deeper, harder and faster.

Deidara watched with wide, lustful eyes as Itachi's pale, muscular body worked hard and fast over and into his own. The Uchiha's chest heaved above Deidara as Itachi rode him. The dark-haired male glared down at the younger ninja, his dark eyes looking animalistic as they met the large, helpless blue eyes of the boy being pumped into. Itachi's breathing was ragged but he continued to stare down at the gorgeous blonde beneath him, riding as fast as he could.

Deidara panted heavily, his hot breath mingling with Itachi's. Deidara was blushing as he found he couldn't look away from the man's eyes as said Uchiha hammered into his prostate, continuing to gaze hungrily at the bomber whilst roughly fisting his cock in time with his savage thrusts.

Deidara moaned and arched his back as he felt his climax creeping up on him. Itachi bent his head, fucking Deidara senseless, and biting down on the blonde's shoulder.

The blonde struggled and moaned, "N-no! Don't-t m-m-mark m-me, u-un! S-S-Sasori w-will k-kill y-you!"

Itachi licked the wound in apology, still refusing to stop.

He was thrusting wildly now, a familiar tightening-coil sensation gripping his lower stomach. Deidara grunted and cried out and whined as the Uchiha continued to strike his prostate with almost every thrust. It would be too much for him very soon. Itachi seemed to sense this, or maybe he was in a similar situation. He let go of the blonde's wrists and drilled deep into Deidara's tight heat even faster, holding the artist's slender hip for support and gripping his cock harder as he sped up the hand that was jacking him off. Deidara held Itachi's smooth, strong shoulder blades, his nails digging in enough to leave little dents in the skin.

"_Aaah!_ I-I-I'm g-gonna c-_cum_, u-_un!_" The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips off the bed, meeting each of Itachi's thrusts.

The weasel cried out in ecstasy as Deidara's inner walls clamped down on him, hard. The blonde spasmed beneath him, screaming as he came; the salty, white liquid exploding over Itachi's hand and Deidara's chest. The Uchiha moaned between his panted breaths as they rode out the orgasm; Itachi shuddering as he blew his load deep within his sexy roommate, coating Deidara's insides with his seed. The artist moaned as he felt it; warm and sticky, filling him… He shivered in pleasure, snaking his fingers in Itachi's long, dark hair as the man continued to slide in and out, slowing to a stop.

"Itachi, un…" Deidara panted, laying his head back on the bed as he regained oxygen.

"…Deidara…" Itachi breathed back, a somewhat sane expression returning to his eyes.

He carefully pulled out of the boy beneath him, resting his forehead against the blonde's. Both boys blushed as they gazed into each other's half-closed eyes during this. When Itachi was fully unsheathed the both sighed; the Uchiha closed the small space between their lips gently. Deidara kissed back weakly. Neither of them closed their eyes during the gesture, nor did they deepen the kiss.

Itachi broke away. He hovered over the boy a little longer, pressed their lips together once more, quickly and then fell to his side.

The room was finally still, the only noises being Itachi's pounding heart and Deidara's panting. Both slim, beautiful men lying on the bed, fingers intertwined as they stared at the ceiling. Itachi revelled in how that was the greatest seme experience of his life and Deidara just prayed his Danna didn't kill anybody if he saw the imprint of another man's teeth on his skin. The artist pulled his hand from Itachi's and lazily formed a hand sign to summon a clone who could fix up the bathroom and bedroom. The clone did so, handing Deidara a wet cloth to clean himself and Itachi with.

"Thanks," the weasel smiled and hugged the younger ninja, pulling the covers up.

"Am I sleeping in your bed tonight, un?"

"You're now sleeping in my bed _every_ night, Deidara."

The blonde giggled, wrapping his arms around the stronger shinobi's waist and nuzzling his face into the older boy's chest.

The clone finished and turned out the lights, disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"They sure are useful, un."

Itachi hummed in agreement.

The bomber slid a warm hand over the Uchiha's chest, under his chin and claimed his lips.

The kiss wasn't heated and needy, like kind Itachi caught glimpses of when the redhead was involved with his roommate. Equally, it wasn't as demanding and sloppy as the kind of kisses he'd been forced to participate in with Kisame that one time he'd gotten drunk. The big blue ham had spent a _very_ long time in Itachi's genjutsu for that one. Typically, that man even made out like a fish.

But this was new.

What with the way he acted and things he said, Itachi should have been expecting Deidara to be skilled in this area of expertise. He hadn't, however, expected to have such warmth spread through his body when their tongues found each other, and played.

Deidara knew exactly where to let his nimble fingers rest or rub or pull, the way his soft, full lips weren't forceful but encouraging. He pulled away, leaving Itachi to sigh in contentment. The blond grinned and quickly kissed him again, taking one last taste of Itachi's mouth; it was a short and sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Deidara." Itachi said, smiling.

Deidara beamed, "Anytime. Am I, like, officially your best friend now, un?"

Itachi rolled his eyes nodding, "Seems so."

The blond whooped, his fists punching the air above them.

"Can we sleep now? It's kind of been a long day…" Itachi moaned.

Deidara huffed. "Fine."

He kissed Itachi's lips one last time, gazed into his eyes for a little longer than a moment and cuddled closer to the tall, sexy, still-quite-mysterious Itachi Uchiha. Said man petted the blonde's hair lovingly.

Suddenly Deidara straightened in the bed, his face turning quite red. He quickly rolled over, breathing faster and arching his body. He then curled up, cuddling the sheets to hide himself from view.

"Deidara? What's wrong?"

Itachi leaned over, activating sharingan. The blonde seemed fine… and hard, _again?_

The Uchiha stared at his roommate's groin, astounded.

"Heh…" Deidara scratched the back of his head. "The memories from my clones just caught up with me, un. Are you ready to… go another round?"

...

**A/N: Hope you liked my first ever oneshot! :D If you did then you'll probably like my other story Pein the Pimp. (Yay for shameless advertising!) Also, I'm taking requests! I upload oneshots pretty fast but if you request a pairing in a story it could take a bit longer to work them into the plot... But I'll do my best! I'd like to do more oneshots and short stories, especially with Akatsuki pairings, so let me know what you think! I'll probably do another ItaDei as well as a PeinIta, a SasoDei, a KakuHida and a ton more. So let me know what you think! What do you wanna read? :3**

**Review...? **


End file.
